


Choices, Choices

by Couyfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Date, Castiel POV, Dean and Food, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Unrequited Love, established wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couyfish/pseuds/Couyfish
Summary: Both Dean and Sam set Cas up on blind dates, but how can the angel choose when he's already in love?Written for the FicFacers 2019 charity auction! Thanks for your donation!





	Choices, Choices

“If the world’s gonna end, I say we go out with a BANG,” Dean said around a mouthful of waffles. Sam was still cooking across the counter, but he paused long enough to frown at his brother.

“A bang, huh?”

Dean looked his way and winked.

I glanced between them, trying to catch onto whatever silent conversation they were having with their eyes. They did that a lot lately.

I wasn’t good at social cues to begin with, so I didn’t understand what Dean was implying until he turned to me and said it.

“We need to get you a date.”

“A date?” I asked slowly. I didn’t want to date. My two favorite people on the Earth were right here, other than Jack, of course. “I’m not interested.”

“Come on Cas, it’ll be fun.” Dean grinned at me, shoving a large bite of buttery waffle into his mouth. 

I couldn’t help feeling a little jealous of that waffle…

“Yeah and if you hate your dates, we won’t bother you again,” Sam chimed in, circling around the kitchen counter to take a seat at my side. He had his own plate of waffles, but they were green, and smelled like spinach.

I looked between Sam and Dean, then sighed.

“One date.”

“Two,” Dean immediately argued, pointing at Sam with his fork. “I pick one, Sammy picks the other.”

“Fine,” I agreed half-heartedly.

\- - -

“Cas?”

I turned and found Sam heading toward me, a coffee in his hand and a big smile on his face.

“Hello Sam. I’m waiting for my date,” I told him, trying to sound enthused.

“Oh, that’s me.” Sam stopped at my side and smiled shyly, running a hand through his hair. “I guess Dean thought it’d be funny.”

“You’re my date?” I asked, astounded. Whether Dean was being funny or not, I got to go on a date with Sam. My mind swirled at the possibilities. 

I had been careful to think of both brothers only in a platonic sense. If I crossed over that line, I was afraid that I’d never come back.

“Sam, I don’t know if this is a good idea,” I told him as we started walking.

“Why?” Sam asked, bothered. 

“Well,” I began, frowning as Sam’s expression grew sad. Did he like ME? I didn’t want to hurt him. What harm could come from one date? “I’m sorry. I’m nervous.”

“Me too. We should have done this years ago,” Sam assured me with a dimpled smile.

Meandering through the park with Sam felt surreal. It was impossible to believe the world was ending. With everything going on, we still found cheerful subjects to chat about.

Sam was reading his way through several old journals from the Men of Letters and many were in other languages, so I offered to help him translate. By the time we arrived back near the bunker, I had no intention of going on the other date.

“Thanks for walking me to the door,” Sam told me, tucking his hands into his pockets.

“You’re welcome, Sam, but I live here too,” I told him honestly.

“No, I…never mind. So,” he began, smiling down at me. “Do you want to do this again?”

I had to wonder what Jack would think. He considered all three of us his fathers, so he would probably be happy about it. So I nodded.

“Yes. Sam, I don’t think that I need to go on the other date.”

The tall man blushed a bit at that, then shrugged as he moved closer.

“Come on. Who knows? Maybe you’ll like who I picked better than me.”

“I doubt that’s possible,” I told him, looking up into those hazel eyes. Sam smiled down at me, surprising me by pressing a quick kiss to my cheek.

“See you later, Cas.”

\- - -

I floated to my next date. I couldn’t help pressing a hand over my cheek, somehow hoping to capture the kiss and keep it there as long as possible. Whoever Sam had chosen didn’t stand a chance.

Except if it was Dean — which it was. The older Winchester waved to me as he slid out of the Impala, sauntering up with a cheeky smirk like he knew he’d already won me over.

“Hey Cas.”

Dean leaned to kiss my cheek, still smiling. I froze.

“You’re my date,” I concluded. Why in the world would Sam set me up with Dean, and Dean set me up with Sam? He’d kissed the same spot that Sam had. I put my hand over my cheek.

“Jeez, try not to sound excited or anything,” Dean grumbled, opening the door to the cafe that Sam had sent me to.

If I hadn’t been in a confusing cloud of feelings from my date with Sam, I might have deducted that Dean was my date from just looking at the cafe. 

It advertised bacon burgers with extra bacon, baskets of beer battered fries, and cold beer.

“Dean, I don’t think we should continue. I’m in love with your brother—”

“Whoa, hey. Give me a chance. I just got here.” Dean shook his head and headed straight for a table in the back corner. I followed him, sighing.

We sat down and Dean ordered a bacon-bacon burger and a basket of fries. As soon as the waitress retreated with the menus, Dean turned to me.

“So.”

“So,” I sighed, leaning on the table. I reached a hand over to take Dean’s, squeezing it. “I love you too, Dean, but you must have known that Sam and I would fit well together.”

“Fit together? Dude, Sam told me to keep it PG.”

“What?” I asked, squinting.

“Hey.”

I glanced up as Sam took a seat with us at the table on Dean’s side.

“Sam?” I tried to let go of Dean’s hand, but he held onto it stubbornly.

“Hey Cas,” Sam chuckled.

“I was telling Dean that we should remain friends.”

“What?” He glanced at Dean. “Wow. You must be off your game.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who jumped Cas’s bones on the first date!”

“What? The agreement was PG. Remember?” Sam told him dubiously.

Dean sat up and kissed Sam, his frown fading away. They both looked my way and I realized that I was staring. No, gawking.

They’d just…kissed.

“But, if you’re both…” I squinted at them, trying to put my thoughts into actual words.

“Look, Cas,” Sam said, sitting forward to lean on the table and take my other hand. He dropped his voice lower as he gestured to himself and Dean. “We’ve been together for awhile.”

“And we’re sick of sneakin’ around.”

“We were hoping that, well, you know,” Sam mumbled, blushing a bit. “That you might want to date BOTH of us.”

Again, I was rendered speechless.

Date both, both Sam and Dean. Together. The idea of both of them in one bed was more than my mind could handle at that moment.

“Date you b-both?” I replied, holding their hands. Had I been forced to choose, I don’t know what I would have done. I was prepared to tell Dean that I didn’t want to date him only because he hadn’t yet made it evident that he apparently cared for me as deeply as I cared for him. I squeezed their hands and nodded, my eyes stinging with tears.

“Hey, are you okay?” Sam said, alarmed.

“Thank you for n-not making me choose,” I breathed raggedly, laying my head down on their hands. My heart sank as they let go of me, but Sam sat down next to me and hugged an arm over my shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Cas,” he told me gently.

Dean crawled up from under the table in the corner, looping an arm over my shoulders too.

“We weren’t trying to hurt you.” Dean leaned into my view, green eyes sad as he rubbed my back. “You can say no if you want, though, then I can have Sammy all to myself.”

I stared at him, only realizing that he was teasing me after a moment.

“No,” I said quickly, wiping my eyes. “No, I want Sam. And you. I want you both,” I told them, slipping my arms under theirs and holding them close. I felt Dean rumble with a laugh as he leaned in to kiss my cheek again. Sam did the same, and I was afraid to move in case it broke the spell.

Dean playfully pushed Sam back, catching my chin and pulling me over for a real kiss. A spark of warmth shot through me, drowning out the world as my heartbeat thumped in my ears. Dean’s lips were perfect. How had I never thought of kissing him before? Or maybe I had—

“Hey,” Sam grumbled beside us. I broke away from Dean’s lips feeling giddy and a bit woozy as Sam stole me for another kiss. It surprised me that Sam’s kiss was stronger than Dean’s, almost fearful. Perhaps he was worried that his brother would outshine him—

“Whoa, let’s give him some air, Sammy,” Dean snickered, guiding me back against the seat with a hand.

I sat there in a daze, flush faced.

“Can we go home?” I asked them, looking from one brother to the other. “Jack shouldn’t be alone.”

“Sure,” Sam agreed, getting up from the table. He tucked his hands into his pockets, looking around shyly. Dean and I climbed out to join him and I was grateful that no one was looking. I did remember that Dean had ordered food, but I didn’t want to wait that long to get home.

“We need to get that kid some seriously sound-proofed headphones,” Dean commented, pulling the cafe door open for me.

“Tacky,” Sam mumbled as we ducked outside.


End file.
